


Fuck me

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Everything and More [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now there is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots.

“I need to feel you, Sammy,” Dean grunted out as they were finally naked.

“Please, Dean, fuck me.” Dean reached for lube and slicked his fingers. Sam writhed beneath Dean as he pushed one finger in.

“You’re tight, Sam. Relax, I’ll take care of you.” Sam forced himself to relax and started thrusting up. Dean pushed another finger in before grabbing Sam’s hips and pushing down on them.

“Stay there, I’m going to make you feel so good but you’re not in control here,” Dean almost growled as he found Sam’s prostate and applied pressure. Sam fought not to thrust up but he moaned so loud that Dean startled.

“Who knew you were so loud, Sammy? I like hearing you though.” Dean smirked as he continued to rub Sam’s spot and then added the third finger. Sam whimpered and Dean reached out for a condom. He was so far gone that he was scared to lose it as soon as he was in Sam. He trembled as he rolled the rubber on.

“Dean… hurry,” Sam whined and tried to thrust up again.

Dean still held down his hips but he quickly put more pressure there, grounding his little brother to the bed. Dean’s other hand reached out to Sam’s nipple, tugged hard and twisted a bit. Sam let out a surprised yelp almost reaching to slap Dean’s hand away until he remembered that he was supposed to stay still.

“You are not in charge here. Don’t move!” Dean grunted and roughly pushed Sam’s feet up and apart. Then he lined up and thrust in. Sam gasped as Dean moaned.

“So fucking tight, Sammy.”

“You feel so good.”

Dean started moving and when he had set up a tempo, he let go of Sam’s hip and started running his fingers up and down Sam’s rippled chest.

Sam didn’t move too much but he still met Dean’s even thrusts.

They fit together. Albeit in a fucked up world, but that was okay.


End file.
